Breakdown
by mixofix
Summary: The students of Wayside find out they are going to be living inside the school for an entire week! ToddxMaurecia
1. Superman

**Hey guys, I recently started reading some Wayside fanfics and I thought I should write my own story since there are so few.**

 **ToddxMaurecia.**

 **Hope you enjoy my story.**

"Another day at Wayside. Well, at least its Friday." Todd, a 11-year-old orange-haired boy thought to himself as he stepped off the bus. Todd glanced around as he started walking towards the school. "And Maurecia didn't cover the school in hearts again, nice!"

Todd had now somewhat gotten use to the wackiness of Wayside. He had been there for six months now.

As Todd started his daily climb to his classroom on the 30th floor, he saw a purple-haired girl with glasses and a chubby dark-skinned boy with glasses talking as they ascended the next staircase. "Hey Dana, Myron, wait up!" Todd said as he jogged to catch up with the two. The pair looked back and waved as Todd caught up to them. "Man, I am never going to get use to these stairs." Todd said, breathing heavily.

As they finally got to the 30th floor, Todd was suddenly sent flying across the hallway into some lockers. "Hey Maurecia." Todd said dryly before even getting up. As Todd slowly stood up while he rubbed his shoulder, his eyes locked on to a blue-haired girl with a pink helmet and skates who was staring at him with a love-struck gaze. "Oh Todd. You know me so well. So, are you ready to be my boyfriend yet?" Todd sighed and rolled his eyes as he walked back to his three friends. "No Maurecia. Like I've said probably thousands of times by now. No." Maurecia just kept smiling. "Don't worry Todd, I'll break you down eventually." Maurecia said seductively. Todd looked at his swollen shoulder. "The only thing you're gonna break down are the bones in my shoulder."

The four entered the class and started talking with their classmates. The bell rang shortly after and the tall, pink-haired teacher Mrs. Jewels entered the classroom. "Dana, are all the students and monkeys accounted for?" Dana quickly scanned the room for the 10th time. "Yes Ma'am." "Ok good. Class, before we start our usual instructions, I have an announcement. All the students at Wayside are going to be living inside the school for all of next week!"

The whole class cheered, except Todd, whose eyes widened at the terrifying news. " _Oh god no. A whole week at Wayside with… Maurecia?!_ " Todd thought fearfully as he glanced over at Maurecia. Of course, Maurecia was already staring at him with her usual love-struck gaze and batted her eyes at him as she made a heart out of her hands. Todd groaned and put his head on his desk. " _I can already hear my bones being grinded into dust by Maurecia._ " Todd thought. " _What kind of idiot would plan this?_ "

The speakers to the school suddenly turned on as the class continued to celebrate. " _Of course._ " Todd thought angrily.

"Hello all of you whatchamacallits, this is your Principal, Mr. Kidswatter. As your teachers should have told you by now, there will be a week-long sleepover at the school starting next Monday. There will be normal class until school would normally end. After that, you will be allowed to do whatever you want until the next day as long as you stay on school property. This event will hopefully get you closer to your classmates and to your school." Mr. Kidswatter then snorted loudly into the mic. "Oh, man Louis, it is gonna suck to have your job with the mess these thingamajigs are gonna make of the school every day. What? This thing is still on? Well tur-" The class stared blankly for a few seconds and then immediately went back to cheering.

" _Oh god, this is the perfect chance to get closer to Todd! I am going to get as close to Todd as humanly possible!"_ Maurecia thought as she continued to look at Todd who still had his head on his desk. " _I can see it now! Todd and I, alone on the roof late at night! And then Todd will…_ " Maurecia squealed loudly as her imagination ran wild.

" _Oh god, I have to be with Maurecia for a full uninterrupted week? I don't think I can even be sent home early._ " Todd thought as he slammed his head into his desk over and over.

"Oh, Todd." Maurecia said affectionately as she skated over to her love while ignoring his obvious distress. Todd slowly lifted his bruised head up and realized that Maurecia was now sitting in his lap. "Ah!" Todd yelled as he quickly got out of his chair. Maurecia had a huge, seductive grin across her face. "Hi Todd. Since I can't bring Fluffy with me to school for a full week, it's just gonna be the two of us! Aren't you excited my love? It's gonna be a brief look at our future when we're married!" Maurecia said as she put her hands on her face, blushing and giggling as she thought about marrying Todd. "Ugh, yea… great." Todd replied dryly. Todd was quickly sent flying into the bookshelf next to his chair by a swift punch from Maurecia.

Mrs. Jewels suddenly appeared in front of Todd who was still getting up. "Todd, must you interrupt the class?" Todd rubbed his shoulder as he looked around the room and saw everyone was still talking about the announcement. "But everyone else is talking…" Todd said defensively. "That's no excuse Todd, I'm sorry but you are going to have to go home on the kindergarten bus." Todd grunted as he got up and left the classroom. "Until Monday my love!" Maurecia dreamily said as she blew a kiss at Todd. Todd's eyes widened as he narrowly ducked below the deadly kiss. As soon as the kiss touched the wall behind him, it exploded, causing a huge hole to appear in the side of the class. " _Man, she is falling more in love with me every day_." Todd thought as he stepped through the hole in the wall. " _If this was earlier in the year, that hole would have only been half as big._ "

Todd continued to think as he descended the stairs of the 30-story school. " _I really need to do something about Maurecia, she isn't letting up on the punching…"_ Todd looked at his shoulder and moaned, " _And, they are even more painful than before! Maybe I should do some push-ups or something."_

 _"Or, maybe… I should give her a chance?_ " Todd flinched as he finally got to the bottom of the school and onto the kindergarten bus. " _What was that?_ Why would I have romantic feelings for Maurecia!" Todd yelled as the bus driver closed the doors. The kindergartners and the bus driver were all looking at Todd now. Todd realized this and started to turn red. "Oh, uh did I say that last part out loud? Heh, sorry." Todd sunk into his seat embarrassed. Almost immediately, the kindergartners started chanting love songs about Todd and Maurecia. Todd sunk further and further into his seat as the bus drove off.

As soon as the bus got to his house, Todd ran off as fast as he could, not being able to take another second of the kindergartners' terrible singing.

Once Todd got inside his house, he threw his backpack on the ground and went into the kitchen. Todd noticed a note on the refrigerator door. " _Dear Todd, I know you probably got sent home early again, so I made you a PB &J. -Love Mom." _Todd opened the fridge and took out the sandwich. Todd finished the sandwich quickly and then went up to his room and played some video games.

After a couple hours, Todd turned off his Xbox and laid down on the edge of his bed, thinking about that random thought that popped into his head earlier. "Maybe, I should give Maurecia a chance." Todd thought out loud, "I mean, she can be nice and we already spend a lot of time together anyway. She helped me sell my various inventions after Kidswatter took advantage of me and she helped me free that Octopus. Not to mention she saved my life on my first day of school at Wayside from that computer." Todd rolled on his side and winced as he put weight on his shoulder, immediately sitting up. "Oh yea, but then there's the endless barrages of punches that have been going on since the first day I came to Wayside, six freakin months ago! But maybe, just maybe, if I agree to be her boyfriend, I could get her to stop punching me?" Todd got up from his bed and started pacing back and forth. "But what if she just starts punching me more, and even harder, as she falls more in love?" Todd gulped and looked at his heavily bruised shoulder again. "But that's already happening anyway. The size of that hole in the classroom wall from her kiss is proof. Things need to change or my shoulder is gonna fall off."

As Maurecia jumped onto her bed after a long day at Wayside, she stuck her hand under her pillow and pulled out a large, badly beaten photo album that contained all her pictures of Todd. As she flipped through her binder, with love in her eyes, she sighed. "Oh Todd, I'll keep punching and punching you until you are mine." Maurecia said affectionately as she started to punch all the pictures in her book.

After pummeling the photo album, Maurecia slid the book back under her pillow and took off her helmet and skates.

" _But what if punching doesn't work on Todd?_ " Maurecia flinched at the random thought that just entered her head.

" _But Todd is the only boy who has been able to withstand my punches for so long! Other boys were never so nice to me after I started pummeling them!_ " Maurecia thought, angry that this new voice in her head would dare say such a thing.

" _I know, I know. Clearly Todd is special. Like you said, he has been able to withstand all your punches these past months. I'm not saying give up on him girl!"_ Maurecia relaxed a little bit as she heard the last part. " _I'm just saying you need to take the next step! Remember, insanity is defined as doing the same thing over and over and expecting different results. And girl, you crazy if you think Todd is an exception._ " Maurecia raised her eyebrow, surprised that this new voice is really coming from her own head. She was also a little excited because the voice sounded logical, like Todd. " _Ok, what should I do?_ " Maurecia asked the new voice in her head. " _Well, I have some thoughts on that."_ The new voice said confidently.

Todd woke up at 6:00 early Monday morning, groaning that the weekend was over and that he was finally going to have to confront Maurecia.

Todd nervously got off the bus and looked up at Wayside. Todd had his usual clothes and backpack on along with a suitcase in his right hand filled with clothes, body wash, etc. Todd darted his eyes around, anxiously looking for the blue-haired skater girl. Even though Todd did not see her, he was already starting to get a little red in the face just thinking about her.

Todd entered Wayside and continued to look around nervously. There were kids everywhere with similar suitcases, all excited for the week.

As Todd continued to walk around, he saw Dana sitting on a bench reading the Wayside Rule Book. "Hey Dana." Todd said as he walked up to her. Dana looked up from her book and smiled, "Hi Todd. I was just memorizing all the new rules for after class hours. You ready for the best week ever?" "Yea." Todd replied, looking around nervously. "What's wrong Todd? You look a little red." Dana said, looking closely at Todd's face. "Uh," Todd squeaked as he cleared his throat, "Have you seen Maurecia?" Todd said softly as his face continued to grow even more red. "Maurecia? No, why?" "Oh, I… uh… just wanted to be prepared for her punches!" Todd said, laughing weakly. Todd started to sweat a little bit as Dana silently stared at him. "Well, I'll see ya in class Dana." Dana squinted her eyes as Todd awkwardly shuffled away.

Todd turned the corner and saw the blue-haired girl angrily trying to shove her suitcase into her locker and blushed slightly. Todd couldn't help but think that, for some reason, Maurecia looked cuter than usual today. " _Oh god, am I really going to do this?_ " Todd anxiously thought as he stared at her.

Maurecia, after successfully forcing her suitcase into her locker, kissed her fist and punched one of her pictures of Todd. " _Yep, this has got to stop_ _and there is only thing I can do. I have to speak her language._ " Todd thought to himself as he looked at his fist and clenched it. Todd started jog and Maurecia and was gaining speed as he approached her.

Less than ten yards away now, Todd winded up his fist. Maurecia heard footsteps coming quickly from her side and glanced in Todd's direction.

As Maurecia turned her body to see who was running at her, Todd jumped in the air and launched his fist at Maurecia's shoulder.

Todd's eyes widened in fear as he realized that Maurecia turned her body too quickly. But it was too late, Todd could not stop himself and the punch was let out in full force.

A split second after the punch connected and Todd landed on the floor, his face contorted in fear. He had just superman punched Maurecia square in the face.

 **Please review and/or follow! It will encourage me to write more!**


	2. Wasted Chance

**Chapter 2: Wasted Chance**

Todd was frozen in fear as his mind raced a mile a minute.

Maurecia's face was completely blank. Todd was trembling, trying to find the right words to say.

Suddenly, Maurecia let a huge smile spread across her face as she put on her usual giddy face whenever she was around Todd. Todd was trembling even harder now, " _Oh jeez, what is she gonna do_?" Todd thought as he pictured his own funeral.

Maurecia took a step forward and Todd closed his eyes in fear, preparing for the worst. As Todd continued to wait, he felt two arms wrap around him and squeeze him tightly. " _What's going on? Why do I feel so warm?_ " Todd slowly peaked one eye open and saw the back of Maurecia's blue ponytail. Todd realized that Maurecia was hugging him.

Maurecia stopped squeezing Todd, took his hands, and looked him in the eyes. "Good morning Todd! Are you ready for all the fun we are gonna have this week my love?" Maurecia sweetly asked as she pulled her head back and she put her left hand lightly on Todd's face.

Todd was still very confused. Did she not even notice his punch? Todd looked at her face more closely and realized there was no sign that he had just punched her, not even a small bruise. " _Oh yea. This is Maurecia we are talking about. She's the toughest girl at this school, I couldn't hurt her if I tried._ " Todd thought as he realized his fist was throbbing in pain from punching her iron-like face and now Maurecia was squeezing it. "Ow! Maurecia, you're crushing my hand!" Todd yelped as tried to pull his hand out of Maurecia's death grip. Maurecia frowned as she loosened her grip. Todd winced in pain as he brought his fist to his chest.

Maurecia continued to gaze at Todd as he blew on his hand. "So Todd, are you ready to be my boyfriend?" Maurecia asked.

Todd sighed. " _Ok, she is too tough to speak her language physically, I'll have to go with plan b."_ Todd thought.

Todd's face started to get red as he remembered what plan b was. "Ok Maurecia. I have a proposition for you." Todd said as he grew even more red in the face. "Proposition?" Maurecia asked. "Yes, well, it's more like a promise actually. All you have to do is not punch me for the entire week." Todd said calmly. Maurecia squinted her eyes. "And what happens if I do?" "I… I will take you out on a date." Todd spat out quickly. Maurecia's heart started to beat faster, it felt as if she was doing ten different extreme stunts at the same time. "Are you serious? No foolies?" Maurecia asked, almost too happy to talk. "Yes." Todd replied. Maurecia thought about the deal for a moment and smiled. "Ok, I promise." Todd smiled. "To, ahem, give you some incentive, here is a small gift for agreeing to do this." Todd quietly said. Without warning, Todd pulled Maurecia into his arms and gave her a peck on the cheek.

As Todd pulled away, Maurecia looked stun. It took her a few seconds to internalize what had just happened. Todd had just kissed her cheek. Her love, her Todd. She could feel the intense heat coming from the area that Todd had kissed. She wobbly put her right hand on the part of her cheek that Todd had just kissed and slumped to the ground in utter bliss. This was the happiest day of her life.

Todd, who was still extremely red in the face, stared at Maurecia as she fell to the ground. "Well, uh… I better get to class. I'll see ya." Todd stammered. He looked at Maurecia for another moment and then started to walk away. " _Ok, I'll just consider that a friend kiss._ " Todd thought. " _This doesn't mean I like Maurecia. This is all for my shoulder's sake. And by the looks of it…"_ Todd looked back at Maurecia who still looked like she was in paradise, " _That kiss basically just guaranteed me a week off from her punching."_ Todd thought happily as he continued to walk away.

Dana, who was looking through a door on the ceiling of the hallway, quietly squealed at what she had just saw. "Oh. My. God! Todd just kissed Maurecia! Todd finally showed Maurecia his affection towards her! I wish I could have heard what they were saying to each other!" Dana said excitedly to herself as she jumped up and down. "I have to tell everyone!" Dana then jumped up and pulled herself through a door on the next floor. She then started sprinting as fast as she could to the nearest staircase with a huge grin on her face.

Maurecia looked up to see her love and saw that Todd was walking away from her. As Maurecia slowly stood up, still in a daze from Todd's kiss, her subconscious caused her to clench her fist. "Just one hit. I have to hit him, he… he's my everything!" Maurecia said incredibly softly, still recovering from the kiss. Maurecia started to roll her way towards Todd with pink hearts formed in her eyes, completely blind to anything else.

Myron had just turned into the hallway and saw Maurecia slowly rolling."Hey Maur-" Myron started to say, but was quickly sent flying as he bumped into Maurecia. Myron smashed into a trophy case, shattering the glass. Several trophies landed on a dizzy Myron. "Ok, I'll see ya later Maurecia!" Myron said cheerfully as he wiped the dust off his shorts, quickly jumped back up, and walked away.

" _Girl, you can't do this! This is the first real chance Todd has given you. Who knows if he will ever give you another chance like this! It hasn't even been a minute since you made that promise! Remember all the planning we did last weekend?_ " Maurecia's new voice yelled at her as she continued to skate towards Todd. " _But I have to! This is no time for planning. This is time for action!"_ Maurecia yelled inside her mind as she shook her head.

Todd turned around, shocked that Maurecia was skating at him, now at full speed. "Maurecia? What are you-" Todd started to say but was interrupted by Maurecia's fist slamming into him. Todd was sent flying through the staircase, causing a huge hole to appear in the staircase.

As soon as Maurecia's punch connected, she snapped out of her intense love trance. Maurecia looked at her fist and then at the huge hole in the staircase. She looked back and forth several times between her fist and the hole, unsure of what to do.

Todd laid in the dark hole below the staircase he had just been forced through. "Not even a full minute." Todd said quietly as his body ached all over. "Not even one." Todd said angrily as he slowly picked himself up.

Maurecia heard Todd starting to get up. She started to sweat, scared of how Todd would react. As Maurecia heard Todd's footsteps, she turned her back to the Todd-sized hole and skated away as fast as she could.

Todd emerged from the hole moments later, still somewhat shook from going through the staircase. Todd looked around angrily, but Maurecia was nowhere to be found. As Todd ran down the hallway, he saw his suitcase laying in the middle of it. "Oh yea. I guess I need to stuff this away in my locker before I get to class and tell off Maurecia." Todd grunted as he bent over and picked up his suitcase.

As Todd started walking over to his locker, which was on the opposite side of the hallway, he noticed that the other kids in the hall were quietly whispering to each other as he passed. Todd turned to a pair of girls who were whispering and giggling at him. "What?" Todd asked annoyed. One of the girls told Todd that she had heard that him and Maurecia were officially going out. Todd began to violently shake. "NO. I AM NOT GOING OUT WITH MAURECIA." Todd yelled. The two girls ran away screaming. Todd angrily stomped his way to his locker and slammed his suitcase into it. " _Why would anyone think that Maurecia and I were going out_." Todd thought to himself, incredibly annoyed that someone would spread this false statement. " _Now, who likes to spread rumors_?" A moment later, Todd sighed. "Dana."

Maurecia skated up to the 30th floor as fast as she could, opened to the door to the empty classroom, and sadly sunk into her desk's seat. Maurecia looked up for a moment and realized the classroom was not empty. Dana was at the teacher's desk, organizing some papers. "Dana? What are you doing her? Class doesn't start for another 20 minutes." Dana carefully placed down the papers she was holding and looked at Maurecia. "I should ask you the same thing. Why aren't you with your beloved Todd?" Maurecia saddened at the mention of Todd. "I don't think Todd wants to see me… ever." Maurecia quietly said as she stared at her desk. Dana had a puzzled look on her face. "What, why? He is totally in love with you!" Maurecia looked up from her desk, surprised. "What? Really?" Dana walked over to Maurecia's desk and sat on top of it. "Of course, the whole school practically knows it by now." Dana said. " _Well, thanks to me_." Dana thought as Maurecia leaped into the air, filled with joy. Maurecia was extremely happy now, falling even more in love with Todd as she thought about him forgiving her.

Maurecia dreamily imagined what Todd was going to say to her once he got to class. " _Oh Maurecia, I could never stay mad at you, no matter what you do! Marry me, and we can live together forever!"_ Maurecia blushed as she continued to fantasize about her love.

Maurecia stared at the door to the classroom, waiting for Todd to burst into the classroom and declare his love for her. The rest of the class trickled in one by one, each time Maurecia got her hopes up that it would be Todd who entered. With only one minute until class started, Maurecia's heart began to pound faster and faster.

As Maurecia continued to stare at the door, it finally opened and revealed Todd. A huge grin erupted across Maurecia's face as she leapt out of her seat and skated towards her love.

Maurecia stopped halfway to him though, her grin quickly vanishing.

Todd had a huge, dream-crushing scowl spread across. Maurecia immediately realized that Todd had not forgiven her. "Maurecia, I gave you a chance." Todd said quietly. "What did you say Todd?" Maurecia asked softly. "I SAID I GAVE YOU A CHANCE. And you threw it away, wasted it. And now I know you can't keep promises." Todd said, erupting in anger. Maurecia's lower lip began to quiver as she started to tear up. "Not only am I not ever going to be your boyfriend, I'm not going to be your friend anymore either." Todd said sternly. The entire class was silent. Todd walked past Maurecia and took a seat at his desk in the back of the classroom, completely ignoring everyone else. Maurecia's tears were flowing freely now. She skated out the classroom door, wailing. She quickly got into the girl's bathroom, ran into a stall, and locked it as tears continued to pour out of her now irritated eyes.

"Todd! How could you say that to your girlfriend?" Dana said angrily. "Yea Todd, how could you do that to Sister Mo?" Jenny said. Todd glared at Dana and Jenny. "First of all, I don't know why anyone would think Maurecia and I were dating. Second, did you not here what I just said? She BROKE A PROMISE. Even if we were dating, which once again, we were not, and still aren't, why would I stay with her after she broke her promise. Would anyone in here stay in a relationship with someone who broke a promise to them?" The whole class looked down sadly. "Well…no. But I saw you kiss Maurecia on the cheek!" Dana said desperately. Todd eyes widened as he blushed. "W..what? W..well that was…" The whole class continued to look at Todd. "Ok look, I told Maurecia if she didn't hit me for the entire week, I would take her out on a date." All the students in the class looked at each other and looked back at Todd in anger. "And you thought that would work?" Stephen, a red-haired boy in an elf costume asked. Dana popped up next to Todd. "Todd, why would you think that would work?" "Because I kissed her on the cheek, you know, to give her some incentive." Dana appeared even more angry now. "Todd, that's literally the worst thing you could have done. Anytime you gave Maurecia even the smallest amount of affection she would punch you, even if you didn't mean it, right?" Todd furrowed his brow. "She would punch me regardless! Remember last Friday? I hadn't even talked to her that day and she punched me out of nowhere!" "Ok, that's fair. But, you knew a punch would be coming if you showed her affection, right? I mean, you've been here for six months and she started doing this on the very first day you came here." Todd sighed. "C'mon Todd, even I could see that!" Myron said with a smug smile. Todd glared at Myron and then back at Dana. "What's your point Dana." Todd said dryly. Dana looked at Todd for a moment. "I think you knew she would break your promise." Dana said as she jabbed Todd in the chest with her index finger. Todd grew even more angry. "That is the stupidest thing I ever heard. Mrs. Jewels can we just start class already?" Todd asked as he looked at Mrs. Jewels, desperate to get out of the conversation. Mrs. Jewels looked around the room and could tell that her students were getting bummed out. "Yes Todd. But let's have a break to cheer everyone up. Let's have some recess to start off the week at Wayside!" Mrs. Jewels said cheerfully. The whole class's mood got a lot better as they all cheered and ran out the door, except for Todd who slowly dragged himself out of the classroom.

As everyone, except Todd, went out to recess, Dana looked around the field, hopeful that Maurecia would be there first like she usually was. Dana frowned as she continued to search, Maurecia was nowhere to be found. Dana looked around defeated, sitting next to Myron who was laying down on a bench. "Hey Myron." Dana said unenthusiastically. "Hey Dana, how's it going." Myron said nonchalantly as he pulled out a piece of string. Dana sighed. "I kind of feel bad for Maurecia and Todd. I gave Maurecia that hope before Todd came into class and now she feels worse than ever, I mean she never misses recess." "Uh-huh." Myron said, half-listening as he started to get tangled in his string. "I gotta think of something to get those two back together." Dana said, thinking intensely. "Hey, did you hear about the huge hole in one of the staircases?" Myron asked, now completely tied up in string. Dana raised her eyebrow. "What huge hole?" "It happened this morning. Louis is gonna have to shut down the stairs again." Dana then grew a smile across her face. "I've got an idea! Thanks Myron!" Dana said excitedly as she stood up. "It's what I do." Myron said coolly as he struggled to get out of the string. "Uh, a little help? Dana? Dana?!" Myron yelled as he watched Dana sprint away.

Todd was wandering around the school aimlessly while everyone else was at recess. " _That is so dumb, I seriously thought my plan would work_." Todd thought, annoyed that Dana say that. " _Did you really though?_ " Todd paused as that weird new voice came back into his head. Todd slumped down next to a locker and continued to think.

Todd noticed a few kids from his class were making their way back to class, so Todd decided to go back as well. As the rest of the class trickled in from recess laughing and talking, Todd pulled out a Gameboy and started playing it. Mrs. Jewels came in to the class and started teaching once everyone was back.

As Todd continued to play, he subtlety shifted his eyes at Maurecia's desk. It was still empty. Todd also noticed as he shifted his eyes to the front of the classroom that Dana was absent as well. " _Dana isn't here? That can't be good. She must be up to something_." Todd thought as he squinted his eyes. " _Why can't she just let this go?_ "

"Woah Dana, what's up?" Louis calmly said as he opened the Janitor's closet door. Dana was breathing heavily as she looked up at Louis. "Louis, I need your help. I made Maurecia miserable and you're the only that can help." Dana said. "Sure, little dudette. What do you need?"

Todd was looking out the window of the classroom when he heard the classroom door open. Todd turned his head and saw Maurecia step in. Maurecia's eyes looked hollow and uncomfortably dry. Her entire outfit was drenched in tears. She shuffled over to her desk and sat down, not saying a single word to anyone. "Are you alright Maurecia?" Mrs. Jewels asked. "Yes Mrs. Jewels." Maurecia said softly.

Todd started to feel worse as he saw the terrible state that Maurecia was in. He tried to ignore her, just like it was any other usual day at Wayside, but he couldn't. He claimed that he had always wanted to help people and yet, here is one of his friends in a deplorable mental state that was solely caused by him. This wasn't anything like the kindergarten incident that got him sent to Wayside. It was entirely his fault. Todd began to slouch in his seat as he continued to think of the pain he caused Maurecia.

As class was winding down for the day, the speakers came alive with a loud screeching sound. The entire class yelled in agony. They then heard a bunch of rumbling as Mr. Kidswatter started to curse the mic. "Sorry about that you whatchamacallits. Before we let you thingamajigs have fun around the school, there are some basic rules we need to lay down." Dana squealed at the mention of rules. "First, all students must remain on school property at all times." Todd gave a small smile as it was confirmed that he couldn't be sent home early. "Well…uh… that's pretty much it." Mr. Kidswatter announced as he flipped through his notecards. Louis whispered in Mr. Kidswatter's ear. "Oh, right. In regards to sleeping arrangements, after ten o'clock the school will be split into two sections. Floors 1-14 will belong to the girls and floors 15-30, well except floor 19, will belong to the boys. There will be teachers circulating around to make sure there is no funny business going on. Any students caught after ten not on their assigned set of floors will be severely punished. If you have any questions, ask Dana." Dana beamed a smile at the last remark.

The bell rang shortly after the announcement and everyone except Todd and Maurecia ran out, screaming in celebration. Todd laid his head down on his desk and sighed. Maurecia sadly got up from her desk and slowly skated out of the classroom. Todd looked up as Maurecia started to leave. Todd knew he should say something to Maurecia. Todd opened his mouth to say something, but he could not get anything to come out. The door closed behind Maurecia as she skated out. Todd closed his mouth and put his head back onto his desk.

"Hey Dana, you wanna go to the pool?" Myron asked, already bored. "Sure Myron, I just need to go check on something really quick. I'll meet you there." Dana said. "Ok, I'm gonna go change into my swimsuit." Myron said as he walked into the boy's bathroom. Dana quickly turned around, scanning the halls for Maurecia. Suddenly, Dana felt something underneath her shoes. She looked down and noticed that the hallway had a thin layer of water covering the floor. Dana followed the trail of water and saw that it was coming out of a girl's bathroom. "There she is." Dana said. As Dana opened the door, she was hit by a wall of sound coming from Maurecia who was still balling her eyes out. Dana rubbed her shoulder awkwardly as she approached the stall Maurecia was in. "Hey Maurecia, Louis wanted me to tell you that he needs all the girls out of the bathroom so he can clean it." Dana said softly. Dana waited a few seconds and the bathroom stall door slowly opened. Maurecia was looking straight at the ground and looked exhausted. Her eyes were even less dry than before and it looked like she hadn't eaten all day. "Um… Maurecia, if you want some privacy, might I suggest a place?" Maurecia sadly looked up at Dana.

Todd was asleep underneath a tree in the front yard of the school with a Gameboy on his stomach as the speakers came on. "Two-minute warning! All girls must be on floors 1-14. All boys must be on floors 15-30!" Todd suddenly woke up. "Oh crap, I overslept! I need to get my stuff from my locker and get to the 15th floor!" Todd said as he sprinted towards the school.

There were already only girls on the 1st floor Todd noticed as he entered the school. Todd quickly ran to his locker, grabbed his suitcase, and slammed it shut. "One-minute warning!" The speakers said. "Oh man, I can't climb 15 stories in a minute. What am I gonna do?" Todd said worried. "Hey Todd, what are you still doing here?" Todd turned around and saw Dana, who was now in her pajamas. "Dana, do you know anyway to get up the to the 15th floor quickly?" Todd asked. Dana put a finger on her chin and thought for a second. "Well, you could take the elevator. Louis is fixing the stairs because someone made a huge hole in them earlier today so you can use it." Todd rubbed his neck as he remembered Maurecia punching him through the stairs. "Oh really? That's weird. But yea, thanks Dana." Todd yelled already running to the elevator.

Dana waved happily. Once Dana saw that Todd was out of sight, she pulled out a walkie-talkie. "Is everything ready Louis?" "You know it little dudette." Louis replied.

As Todd zoomed his way to the elevator, he saw that Mrs. Jewels was starting to make rounds to see if anyone was breaking the rules. " _Of course it's Mrs. Jewels._ " Todd thought as he rapidly tapped his foot on the ground, waiting for the elevator. "Todd?" Mrs. Jewels questioned as Todd looked back. "Oh man! She noticed. Open you stupid elevator!" Todd quietly said as he aggressively jabbed the elevator button repeatedly. The elevator dinged as it arrived and the door opened slowly. "Finally!" Todd said as he squeezed in as fast as he could. Todd started to rapidly hit the 15th floor button. Todd sighed in relief as the elevator door closed just before Mrs. Jewels got there.

Todd slumped to the floor, closing his eyes and smiling that he made it out just in time.

Todd opened his eyes and noticed a figure sitting on the opposite corner of the elevator.

It was Maurecia.

 **Hope you liked it. More likely to come. Please review, follow, favorite, criticize, etc.**


	3. Disarm

**Hey guys, this took way longer to publish than what I was originally aiming for and its not even that long. Really sorry about that. Good news is that the next chapter is going to be significantly longer.**

 **Chapter 3: Disarm**

Dana had seen Todd successfully make it into the elevator and started giggling. "Enough with the fun!" Dana said rigidly as she stopped giggling and pulled out a walkie talkie. "Alright Louis, I did my part. You made sure the elevator is going to get stuck, right?" "I sure did little dudette. I didn't even need to do that much. They won't be getting out of there anytime soon." Louis replied.

"Todd? What are you doing here?" Maurecia asked rather sternly as she started to wiped tears from her eyes. "I was trying to get to the 15th floor before curfew and Dana suggested…" Todd said, trailing off and then rolling his eyes. "Did Dana suggest you go in here Maurecia?" Todd asked. Maurecia wringed her skirt of tears and then looked back at Todd. "Yea… she said no one would use it so it would be a perfect place to go I wanted to be alone." Maurecia quietly said as she looked back down at the floor. "Oh…" Todd said softly as he looked up to see where the elevator was in the school, desperate to get out of the situation. Todd raised an eyebrow as a large red x covered the floor display. "Uh-oh." Todd said. "What?" Maurecia asked looking back up at Todd. "I think there is something wrong with the elevator." Todd said as he pointed at the red x. Todd opened the emergency elevator phone panel but did not see the phone, just a ripped telephone line and a small note over the number pad. Todd grabbed the letter, unfolded it, and read the note out loud. "Sorry, needed the elevator phone for my office. Principal K." Todd read frustrated. " _Thats not how phones work Mr. K._ " Todd thought as he crumbled up the note and threw it on floor.

"Oh wait. I almost forgot about the emergency hatch that Louis, Dana, and Myron came through that one time I was stuck in here with Mr. K!" Todd said as he found the hatch. Todd grabbed hold of the latch and tried to pull it out. Todd's face turned red as he continued to strain himself with all his might. Todd pulled even harder and the hatch finally opened as Todd stumbled backwards. Todd dropped the hatch and squatted down to crawl out but noticed there was nothing behind where the hatch had just been. "What the? It's completely filled in! Why would someone do this?" Todd questioned. He looked at the hatch on the floor and noticed a small note attached to it. Todd unfolded the note and read it aloud. "Sorry, needed the space in the escape hatch from the elevator for my new pet hamster. Mr. K." Todd furrowed his brow. "What? That doesn't even make sense! How did he even... ugh forget it!" Todd yelled as he tore up the note.

Todd angrily kicked the detached hatch and sat down. Todd's eyes slowly rolled over to Maurecia. Maurecia was still staring directly at the ground with a crestfallen gaze. "Hey Maurecia, um… do you think you could bust us out of here?" Todd asked softly. Maurecia slowly looked up at Todd with a small glimmer of hope in her eyes. "Would you love me if I did?" Maurecia asked hopefully. Todd stared at Maurecia. "Well… uh… no." Todd said. Maurecia eyes sunk even further into her head. "Oh. Well honestly Todd, even if I wanted to, I couldn't. I haven't eaten any food today." Maurecia said bleakly as she looked back at the floor. Todd sighed.

As Todd continued to think of a way out of here elevator, he couldn't help but feel even worse about Maurecia. He couldn't just ignore her, especially now that they were enclosed in a confined space together.

"Hey Maurecia." Todd said. Maurecia slightly perked up. "Yes?" Todd started to dig through his suitcase and pulled out some candy bars. "I don't really wanna see you starve, so here." Todd said as he threw Maurecia one of the candy bars. Maurecia caught the candy and gave Todd a small smile. She then unwrapped the candy bar and devoured the treat in a matter of seconds, leaving Todd wide-eyed at her ravenous hunger. "Jeez, you really didn't have anything to eat. You can have the rest, I'm not really hungry." Todd said as he slid the rest of the candy to Maurecia. Maurecia happily inhaled the rest of the food. As Todd watched Maurecia eat, he noticed how irritated her eyes were and, despite all the sugary food, she looked incredibly tired. It was almost as if Maurecia was just eating out of instinct, not because she wanted to.

Maurecia tossed the last candy wrapper on the ground and sprawled out on the elevator floor, satiated. Maurecia let out another small smile as looked over at Todd as she struggled to keep her eyes open. She quickly tore off her helmet and removed her skates and tossed them into a corner of the elevator.

As Maurecia eyes slowly shut, her grin started to widened until she was fast asleep.

Todd realized that he was also getting tired so he slowly and quietly opened his suitcase. There was a smallish bag in the suitcase which was labeled 'Myron's back-up sleeping items'. Todd had packed it knowing that Myron would at some point completely ruin his own sleeping arrangements. " _Good thing Myron can't do anything, I might not have packed this extra sleeping stuff._ " Todd thought to himself as he pulled out the pillow and blanket from the bag and walked over to Maurecia. Todd gently lifted Maurecia's head and placed the pillow underneath. He then lightly placed the blanket over the blue-haired girl.

Todd looked at Maurecia's tired face and could tell that her eyes were still noticeably irritated and puffy even though they were closed. The red head rubbed the back of his neck and sighed softly. " _Do I really have that much of an effect on you?_ " Todd wondered to himself as he continued to gaze at Maurecia. Todd also realized that this was the first time that he had seen Maurecia without her helmet on. After realizing this and that he was getting oddly close to Maurecia's face, Todd slightly blushed and clumsily fell back to his suitcase on the other side of the elevator. Todd quietly pulled out his sleeping bag, got into it, and fell asleep.

An alarm clock jolted Todd's eyes open the next morning. Todd's eyes widened even further as he saw Maurecia standing over him with a huge grin on her face. "Gah!" Todd said, surprised at how close Maurecia's face was to his. "Good morning Todd!" Maurecia said as she fluttered her eyes. Todd slowly pushed Maurecia's face away. "Morning." Todd grunted as he stretched his arms.

As Todd rubbed his left eye he noticed that Maurecia, who now had her helmet and skates back on, was still beaming a grin at him, seemed to be back to her old cheery self again. "Feeling better today Maurecia?" Todd asked as he got out of his sleeping bag, rolled it up, and then began to shove it back into his suitcase.

"Much. Especially now that I know you really do care about me." Maurecia said as she leaned in, closed her eyes, and puckered her lips. Todd stared at Maurecia as his varying levels of emotions about her went wild in his head, all desperately scraping their way to the front of Todd's brain. Maurecia's face was slowly floating towards Todd as his mind continued to race. Todd closed his eyes and leaned in. Todd began to shake as he waited. Before Maurecia reached Todd, he frantically opened his eyes and pulled back, slamming his head into the elevator wall. "Ow!" Todd yelped as he rubbed the back of his head.

Maurecia opened her left eye at the sound of the bang and sadly pulled her head back. "What's wrong Todd, don't you love me?" Maurecia asked, clearly disappointed. "Why would you think that Maurecia." Todd asked. Maurecia gave a small smile as she blushed and looked down at the floor. "Well, you fed me and gave me a makeshift bed so I was comfortable. You couldn't bear to see me in such a terrible state!" Maurecia said as she pointed at the blanket and pillow behind her. "Maurecia… I would have done that for anyone." Todd said. "Even Myron?" "Yes." Todd said. Maurecia stared at Todd for moment. "Oh." Maurecia sadly said as she sunk to the ground. "But," Todd said as he lifted Maurecia back up, "There is some good news. I forgive you for breaking the promise." Maurecia looked back up at Todd with a small glimmer of hope in her eye. "Really?" Maurecia asked. Todd walked past Maurecia and began to pack his suitcase with all the trash in the elevator and the pillow and blanket he let Maurecia use. "Yes, I realized, er, well, I guess Dana helped me realize, that I made you swear to a promise that was just unfair. I tried to force you to change just so I could have a break from your punches. While I am still kind of mad, I admit I overreacted when I said we weren't friends anymore." Todd said as he threw the last piece of trash into his suitcase. Maurecia joyfully hugged Todd and pressed the number one button on the elevator. "Oh Todd, that is so sweet. And that also means there is still a chance." Maurecia said softly as the elevator door opened.

Todd closed his eyes and breathed deeply and began to open his mouth but was interrupted as Maurecia's fist slammed him through the elevator door. Before Todd could get up, Maurecia skated over to him and helped him up, much to Todd's surprise.

"I'll see ya in class Todd." Maurecia said flirtatiously as she skated away. Todd got up and began to rub his shoulder. As Todd continued to rub his shoulder, he paused. His arm was in a lot less pain than it normally was after one of Maurecia's punches. " _Well, it's a start._ " Todd thought to himself as he walked back to the elevator and grabbed his suitcase.

As Todd started to ascend the stairs he looked as his watch and realized class was about to start. "Oh man, I need to get changed quickly and get to class." Todd said quietly as he quickened his pace.

Maurecia had already changed into a fresh pair of clothes and was already shoving her suitcase back into her locker. As Maurecia finally fit her suitcase in, she looked down at the bottom of the locker and saw all of her pictures of Todd. "Oh no! I need to get all these pictures back up!" Maurecia said as she quickly put her pictures of Todd back up. "Well, someone looks better!" Maurecia turned around and saw Dana wearing her usual big smile. "Oh yea, I feel amazing!" Maurecia confidently declared. Dana's smile widened. "So, everything is good between you and Todd now?" Dana asked. Maurecia scratched the back of her helmet. "Well, I guess." Dana raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" "Well, he still doesn't love me, but he forgave me. He also said they you helped him realize that so thanks." Maurecia said as she hugged Dana. "No problem Maurecia." Dana said. Maurecia went back to her locker and started getting her books out for class.

"Although it's kinda weird." Maurecia said. "Hm?" Dana asked. Maurecia took her backpack out of her locker and the two started to walk to the nearby staircase. "I can't really explain it, but my feelings towards Todd are different now. I mean, he did all that stuff for me last night even though, at that point, he hated me. It might not seem like much, but it changed… something." Dana just kept smiling as she realized her plan went even more perfect than she thought it would.

As Maurecia and Dana entered the classroom, Maurecia gazed at the back of the classroom and saw Todd playing with his Gameboy. Maurecia sighed and took a seat at her desk.

As the bell rang, Mrs. Jewels entered the classroom. "Good morning class, how was everyone's first day Wayside?" Mrs. Jewels asked. The entire class enthusiastically cheered. "Good, I'm glad everyone had fun! Before we begin class today, Mr. Kidswatter will be making an announcement so everyone quietly talk amongst yourselves until the announcements come on." Mrs. Jewels said as she sat down at her desk and started reading a book upside down.

Todd looked up from his Gameboy for a moment and looked up at the clock on the wall. It has been an hour since class was supposed to start. Todd raised his hands. "Uh Mrs. Jewels? Don't you think we should start class? I mean its been an hour." Todd said. Mrs. Jewels looked up from her book. "Todd, I said talk amongst yourselves not at me." Mrs. Jewels said sternly. Todd grunted and went back to his Gameboy.

After another hour, the speakers finally screeched on. "Sorry about the delay you whatchamacallits, I was trying to install this new phone I got from the eleva- oh nevermind." Todd rolled his eyes. "Anyway, since you thingamajigs did not completely destroy the school yesterday night, I figured we should celebrate. After the regular school day ends today, there is going to be a massive capture the flag game. Each floor of the school will be one team. Yes you heard me right, this is going to be a massive 29-way capture the flag game! Your teachers will be providing you with additional information in the incoming all-out war." Mr. Kidswatter yelled. The class erupted in excitement. "Oh my god, I freaking love capture the flag!" Maurecia yelled. "Same!" The first Eric said. "And me!" The second Eric said. "And me too, as well." The third Eric said. "This is insane. But you know what? This does sound pretty fun." Todd said as he started to cheer along with the rest of the class.

Mrs. Jewels pulled out a drawer from her desk and took out a large, heavily spiked helmet. "Alright kids, forget regular class today. We have a war to win." Mrs. Jewels declared as she put the helmet on.

 **Please review, follow, favorite. Hope you guys are enjoying the story!**


End file.
